What We Fight For
by Furiouswind
Summary: Series of short stories that go along with my original two stories. Looking at the lives of some characters, some chapters will also delve into the background of the SSS2.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, I had not really planned to upload these so soon, but I guess since I had started going back to Grad school, the stress will be back on and to 'celebrate', I decided to upload these short stories that I promised quite some time ago.

And no, I am not dead.

I had uploaded quite a few things onto my blog, including little 'tidbits' on the two stories for Angel Beats!. I have also included several other plot outlines of my other stories that I would be uploading over time... eventually.

So sit back, and hopefully enjoy some of these.

The uploads for these shorts are random and do not really have any end. So this story is considered 'indefinitely' on-going... ish.

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats! Or any of its merchandises. I do own my own original characters.

* * *

><p><em>Angel Beats!<em>

_What We Fight For_

_Operation 1_

_The broken clock_

_Arisato Minako (Hamuko)_

I silently looked at the small pocket watch that sat neatly in her palm. Having a hole through it, it had stopped working a long time ago. I did not want to let it go. The last memory of my love. A gruff and wild-looking senior at my school. But I knew another side of him. Another face that he showed. He was kind, caring and thoughtful of others while being a little shy on the side. He was also a good cook. A man who could not express his own feelings properly.

_'Why should I do it?'_

He would ask with his annoyed voice.

_'Because I want it!'_

I would demand of him. Senpai was the kind of guy who would not agree unless you pushed him to.

_'People rely on you because you have the ability to lead.'_

_'You don't need to listen to others. Just believe in yourself.'_

He would comfort me, erasing my doubts about myself. He would hand me his scarf to cry on. His shoulders were always so broad.

_'Senpai, let's go on a date for Christmas!'_

I happily pleaded him. He simply smiled at me.

_'Sure.'_

.

.

.

Senpai... you liar.

Then came that snow filled day. It was meant to be just any other day. A day that was no different from others. A day should not be different. A day that was not meant to be so painful. I ran into the alleyway and saw him. Lying on the ground in a pool of red liquid. My heart stopped. I could not think.

Senpai.

Don't go.

Senpai.

Wake up.

Senpai.

Why?

Senpai.

Tell me that everything is fine.

Senpai.

Hold me close.

Senpai.

Open your eyes.

Senpai.

Didn't you promise me?

Senpai.

... Liar.

I wanted to be with him. Seeing him in a coma, hearing nothing but the monotonous sound of the machines around his bed. I reach out for his hand. It is cold to my touch.

_'Senpai... merry Christmas.'_

No matter how many times I cry, he would not wake up. No matter how much the others comfort me, the pain will never leave. No matter how much time has pass, the scars would refuse to heal. What good was living if he weren't there with me? But I had to. I had to fight to protect the World he loved. I had to fight to ensure that there would be a tomorrow. A tomorrow in which senpai could wake up to. I refused to let the World end. And so I picked up my weapon. I fought. I won. I died. As I lay on the roof of the building, feeling so tired, I wondered if senpai was having a good dream. The sun was bright, making my eyes extremely heavy. I suddenly sensed his voice. An exhausted pant as I felt familiar hands cradle me into a warm scent that comforted me.

'You were always there. You always stood by my side. Yet why... why did you have to go to this extent? I would have been happy with just you by my side. I know... I know that you did it for all of us. For our happiness. But why did it have to be you?... No, it could not be anyone but you. I knew that... yet... I refused to accept that fact. Because I did not want it to happen. I did not want to lose you... but it was too late... I just... I just wanted to say... thank you. For showing me that there would be someone like you... who would still accept me. Thank you... Minako.'

The watch that senpai carried. The weight of it in my palm feeling heavier. The second hand had long stopped. I look up to the large gate that stood before me. With its twisted and unnatural form of people struggling towards the centre. I wonder where this path will take me? I did not know. I walk over and placed a hand on the door. I could feel it drawing me closer, pulling me in. I guess... this is where the next part of my fight would take me. My war isn't over. Not yet.

"... Senpai... thank you."

I placed the broken pocket watch on the floor and pushed the doors open.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is pretty short, but it is meant to be... It's too long to be placed in the A/N section, so it got its own chapter.

* * *

><p><em>Angel Beats!<em>

_What We Fight For_

_Operation 2_

_Misadventures of Minami (After Battle of Big Site) Part 1_

A battle is already won before the first soldier steps onto the battlefield. That is something I would strongly believe in, after all, it is clearly shown that many things can be decided before the match even begins. My name, is Minami Shino. I am part of a group called the SSS2 and within this group, I am part of the elite force of Division Six, also known as the 'Guardians'. As part of the 'Guardians', I serve as the main strategist. Everyone listens to me because I am important. And they also give me sweets! Ah, but that Amatsu Len is also making fun of me. I would show her that my importance is far greater than hers, if it weren't for the Guardians' leader, Kurogane Kou. I really like Kurogane-san. She gives me a lot of sweets, does not question when I give out my instructions on the battlefield, gives me sweets, pats my head when I do a good job, gives me sweets, or just pats my head for no general reason. I like the way she pats my head. It feels nice. Today, I am given some free time. Normally, I would be coming up with ideas for new battle tactics but since the Guardians had just finished a big mission the night before, Kurogane-san gave us all some time off. Of course, since I am the genius strategist of the Guardians, I do not rest. Even today, I am on the hunt the get new supplies for my division and to see what the other divisions are up to. One of the Guardians' job is to police the other divisions and deal with any traitors we may find. And so I, genius strategist Minami Shino, shall become... genius investigator Minami Shino!

Right after I get some sweets.

As master detective- I mean investigator, I have to start searching for places to start. We must assume everyone outside the Guardians is a possible enemy. I must be suspicious of everyone. Today, I will go to Fort and look for anyone suspicious.

"Oh, if it isn't Minami-chan."

"Come to do your 'rounds' again, Minami-chan?"

"Do your best, Minami-chan!"

The people of Fort were very cooperative. Today was a good day for investigations. Total suspects, zero. Supplies obtained: five gummy sweet packets, six lollipops, three melon bread and twelve chocolate bars. I may not have found any suspects today, but wicked never rests, and neither shall I. For now, It is nine o'clock. Time for bed. A genius always needs a good night's rest.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is the first long chapter of the side stories and introduces the idea of 'Before/ After' of the battle of Big Site. It is mainly to show the difference in the reactions for several characters, as well as showing the perspectives and terminology of the stories.

* * *

><p><em>Angel Beats!<em>

_What We Fight For_

_Operation 3_

_The Lone Sakura (After Battle of Big Site)_

"Have you ever heard of the never wilting Sakura tree?"

Hasegawa Iori asked Katsuragi, who simply blinked at the leader of the Wolves somewhat oddly.

"Never wilting Sakura?"

Katsuragi repeated back like some robot learning to repeat what was given to it.

"Yup, the never wilting Sakura."

Iori nodded back, walking over the notice board of the Wolves' room and picking out a request paper.

"You can ask Mari more about it although I would believe that Tomozuki would know more, however Tomozuki is currently out on another mission, so Mari will have to do."

Iori handed Katsuragi the piece of paper before heading off.

"I have to meet Yuki-sama to talk about the new DiRe that she wanted us to perform. Ah yes, before I forget, you should get Kusanagi to go along."

Iori smiled, before leaving the room. Katsuragi did not know just what Iori was expecting to happen by suggesting Katsuragi find Yamato. His 'partner' was having a few days of bad requests and her mood was anything but obliging. Still, Katsuragi looked over to where Utada Mari sat. The request handler for the Wolves sat in her usual spot on the sofa, sipping onto a cup of tea. Katsuragi had some bad memories about pissing the request handler, usually resulting in her taking shots at his head.

"So? You're taking on this request?"

Mari asked him when he approached her for details.

"You do not need to be so reserved."

Mari said while she sorted through the paperwork on the coffee table before her.

"If Iori asked you to do this, then I am unable to say anything otherwise. Ah, here it is."

Mari fished out a piece of paper and looked through it.

"The 'never wilting Sakura' is a rumour that has been circulating amongst both the NPCs and the soldiers. What started out as a baseless rumour as deemed by the higher ups has now started to garner more attention than some are willing to to admit."

"What exactly about it is odd?"

Katsuragi asked and Mari looked through the paper in her hand for more details.

"Not much is known about how it started but it is beginning to affect the morale of several men as they attempt to find the tree itself. Besides, the rumour itself it weird. Something along the lines of a girl waiting for her lover and died under a Sakura tree, and that her spirit attached itself to the tree, causing it to forever bloom. There are stories that if a confession is made under that tree, the love of the couple will forever be bound."

Mari handed Katsuragi the paper which held the paragraph she just read.

"Only one person needs to confess? Isn't that rather forceful?"

"Which can cause rather bad implications if it is true. The rumour is that a confession must be made with a petal from that Sakura in both party's hands. The higher ups are afraid that this may be the work of the Program, but as they are unsure on the authenticity of these rumours, they are unable to launch an official investigation."

Mari stated and the only thing that Katsuragi could think of was that of all people, they send Wolves?

"Well, good luck with that. I will awaiting for your report."

Mari picked up her cup of tea and continued to drink from it.

"... I should go find Yamato."

Katsuragi sighed. Finding Kusanagi Yamato was an easier thing to say than to actually do.

* * *

><p>Katsuragi tried looking for Yamato around Fort, but most of the time no one would not even know whether Yamato had even gotten up.<p>

"Kusanagi? I think I saw her in the cafeteria."

Kuroe Hitomi said. Hitomi was one of the recruits of Katsuragi's generation, and while she may not be part of the Wolves, she was still a formidable fighter and chosen for the main squad of Camelot.

"I'll go with you. I need to get away from Imagawa's face."

Hitomi sighed, forcing her decision on Katsuragi.

"Did he do something again?"

Katsuragi asked as the pair headed towards the entrance of Fort.

"On the contrary, it was what he 'didn't do' that is riling my nerves. I guess I still have some time to go before I'm immune to his idiocy like the others."

The head of Camelot was, for lack of a better word, 'infamously incompetent'. No one knows how or why he managed to get his current position but everyone knew that his idiocy was beyond measure.

"What about the new recruits? Are they able to stand his orders?"

Katsuragi asked, trying to lighten up Hitomi's depressive outlook on herself.

"Well, lucky for them, they don't really get much opportunity to face that idiot. With the recent rush of requests, the number of times Imagawa is forced to sit down and review the requests has increased to the point he hasn't left his desk for three weeks."

"Three?"

He asked back in shock.

"Is he even alive?"

Hitomi shrugged in reply.

"No one knows. The seniors locked him up in his office and told him to finish all the paper work, otherwise they wouldn't let him out. Judging by how much work has been piling up without his input, I guess he must have died."

Hitomi answered nonchalantly. While Katsuragi shared no love for the idiot leader of Camelot, he still felt it to be rather harsh to threat a squad leader like that. Still, best not to question it.

"Anyway, what is it that you are trying to do?"

Hitomi asked, changing the topic.

"Ah, ever heard of the 'never wilting Sakura Tree'?"

Katsuragi asked, making Hitomi ponder about that for a moment.

"I'm pretty sure I had heard several rumours and gossips amongst the NPC populations and some of the girls of Camelot. Are you suppose to investigate it?"

"Yeah, though I don't know much about it. I wonder what Yamato would say."

Though Katsuragi could probably figure that out.

"Wouldn't Kusanagi simply brush it off as mere rumours? I swear she will get pissed at you for accepting that request."

Hitomi pointed out. Yamato's behaviour was rather infamous so it should come as no surprise as to Hitomi's understanding of Yamato's reaction.

"Iori forced it onto me... sigh, I wonder if Iori really likes to see me suffer. Let's just hope that is really just some rumours."

"Why?"

"... Somehow I have a really bad feeling about all of this."

"Don't let Yamato hear you say that."

* * *

><p>And sure enough, upon finding Yamato in the cafeteria, Katsuragi was given a rather irritated glare by his 'partner'.<p>

"Why did you accept such a dumb request? They are just baseless rumours."

Yamato waved it off while scooping up a spoonful of omu-rice.

"Iori forced it on me."

Katsuragi tried to explain, but Yamato always had a comeback.

"You're too soft, and always let Iori force you to do things."

"He also wants you to do this request."

"..."

That could have surged Yamato's anger levels by quite a notch.

"Oh come on, I know that your last few requests were not successful or were rejected due to your refusal to work with anyone else. Katsuragi being the exception."

Hitomi butted in, earning a glare from Yamato, though that did not phase Hitomi as much as it did to Katsuragi.

"In the first place, what are YOU doing here?"

Yamato raised here eyebrow at Hitomi.

"I have nothing to do, so I'm tagging along. Besides, I need some Meal Tickets since that idiot squad leader of mine decided to die on us, resulting in requests coming to a halt completely."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

Yamato growled. At that reaction, Hitomi merely smirked.

"Well, let's just say, I like to stick my nose into things more often than I should be doing."

Yamato was about to say something back, but several NPCs suddenly took up seats nearby and their conversations perked the interest of the trio.

"Have you heard of the 'never wilting Sakura'?"

One of the NPCs asked the others.

"Suzuki said he actually saw it."

"Really? I heard that only those who have lost someone they love can see it."

"You mean the rumours of it being a ghost who inhabits the tree?"

"Oh come on, you know there is no such thing as ghosts."

"I heard that if you look in the reflection of the third floor's girl's toilet mirror, you can see the location of the tree."

The trio sat in silence as the NPCs simply continued talking about the rumours.

"... Why is it always like this?"

Yamato sighed.

"'Always'?"

Hitomi quizzed, confused by what Yamato was referring to.

"It seems that whenever we get a request to do, NPCs always seem to be talking about it. Somewhat like a RPG game."

Katsuragi answered, but what the NPCs said bothered him somewhat. NPCs never talked so much into detail about a mere rumour.

"Still, 'no such thing as ghosts'? I find that highly ironic."

Hitomi pointed out.

"You'd be surprised how many people in the SSS2 who are afraid of ghosts and undead stories."

Yamato muttered, getting up from her seat.

"Sigh... since it's come to this, let's just get this over with."

"Eh?"

Both Hitomi and Katsuragi were caught off guard by Yamato's sudden change in decision.

"What?"

Yamato glared at them both in irritation.

"Y-you're really willing to go through with it?"

Hitomi asked, making Yamato even more irritated.

"I said I will, don't make me repeat myself."

Yamato said, before leaving the table. Hitomi and Katsuragi looked to one another in slight puzzlement, before leaving the table themselves.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the third floor of complex A, Katsuragi, Yamato and Hitomi walked down the deserted hallway towards the toilets.<p>

"Why does it have to be the women's toilet?"

Katsuragi pondered.

"Maybe it has to do with the rumours of the tree being inhabited by the ghost of a girl."

Hitomi offered an answer, though she had a question of her own.

"In the first place, why do we know that it is the toilet in complex A?"

"The rumours all circulate seeing the reflection through a mirror."

Yamato answered without looking at Hitomi.

"Most of the toilets in the other complexes face other buildings, and only complex A has the toilets facing the hills behind the school."

"..."

Hitomi stared blankly at Yamato after the latter finished her explanation.

"What?"

Yamato asked in irritation.

"No, nothing much... but for someone who wasn't interested in this request, you sure know a whole lot about it."

Hitomi pointed out, making Yamato blush furiously.

"I-it's n-not that I was interested or anything! T-those NPCs just cannot c-control their voices, t-that's all."

Yamato tried to brush it off, though Hitomi found all of this to be too interesting to leave it there.

"Oho, so the thing about the confession rumours has NOTHING to do with this whatsoever?"

Hitomi's words hit hard with Yamato as the latter's face turned to all new shades of red.

"Huh? What confession rumour?"

Katsuragi asked cluelessly, making Hitomi merely smile back.

"Oh, just a little baseless rumour."

Hitomi sniggered. Katsuragi felt extremely confused but had no time to ask as the trio reached the toilet in question.

"All right, so how should we do this? I cannot enter the women's toilet."

Katsuragi pointed out, but Hitomi simply grabbed him by the wrist, a fact that irked Yamato, and pulled him in.

"You do not need to be bothered by that. Currently we're the only ones in complex A."

The trio enter the women's toilet and found a large mirror that went from the floor to ceiling, and indeed, it was reflecting the image of the hills through the window.

"Why do you think the rumours state you need to look through the mirror when you can simply look through the window?"

Hitomi wondered, peering out of the window to scan the hills behind the building.

"Maybe it has something to do with the lighting?"

Katsuragi suggested, trying to figure out why does this toilet need such a giant mirror.

"... Mirror?"

He looked at the reflection and then noticed something odd about the reflection.

"... Say, how many sinks and stalls are there in this toilet?"

He asked, still looking at the reflection.

"Huh? What are your eyes made of, mabo tofu?"

Yamato asked back in irritation.

"Five stalls and five sinks. Why?"

Hitomi answered his question.

"... The reflection shows six stalls and sinks."

Katsuragi pointed out, making the two girls stand there in silence.

"I-it cannot be. Your eyes must be made of tofu."

Yamato said, walking over to join Katsuragi.

"See? It is merely... six?"

Yamato looked at the mirror and indeed the reflection did show an additional toilet stall and sink.

"That is rather interesting."

Hitomi said, rubbing her chin in thought.

"'Interesting'? It's scary!"

Yamato snapped.

"No no, it is 'interesting', because you see, we are standing directly in front of the mirror and the corner where we see the sixth stall is actually where the mirror bends. That means that 'sixth' stall and sink are nothing more than duplicates."

Hitomi pointed out.

"I-I knew that!"

Yamato quickly tried to cover the fact that she freaked out, but it was too late.

"Anyway, using that, if I can position myself right... there!"

Hitomi smiled in delight after adjusting her position slightly to the right.

"What is it?"

Katsuragi asked, walking over to where Hitomi was standing, and almost immediately, at the corner where the mirror bends, he saw a reflection of a pink tree out in the hills behind the building.

"The 'never wilting Sakura'."

Katsuragi turned and tried to look out of the window.

"It would be slightly further than out from the normal range we can see through the window. Let's go over to the room next door."

Hitomi suggested and the trio headed out to the next room, which was a storage room that was locked.

"We don't have time for this."

Yamato said, drawing her gun and shooting the door knob off, much to the disapproval of Katsuragi, but he said nothing. The trio went into the store room and looked out of the window. It wasn't long before they spotted what they were looking for, a small pink tree in the hills.

"It is a surprise that no one saw that before."

Katsuragi admitted.

"Judging by its position, you would have to be on this floor or higher and be looking in this direction. Since there is nothing in that direction, no one who would looking there. Anyway, we have our tree, let's go find it."

* * *

><p>Trekking through the thick forests on the hills behind the school was not easy, even for the commandos and shock troops of the assault division, and it was worse for the trio who came from Fort. Granted, both Katsuragi and Yamato are Wolves, but their physical capabilities were not by any measure equal to their fighting abilities. While trekking was tiring in itself, the awkward silence between the trio was giving the atmosphere an even harder time to go through. It was made awkward due to what Hitomi had said earlier about a 'confession' rumour, though why it made it awkward for Yamato eluded Katsuragi completely.<p>

"Density is parallel to popularity."

Hitomi muttered off-handedly.

"Did you say something?"

Katsuragi asked, to which Hitomi merely shook her head.

"Not really. Ah, here we are."

The trio reached what appeared to be a clearing in the hills, with a tall Sakura tree growing in the centre of the clearing. Like the rumours, it was in perpetual bloom, with each flower that fell off being immediately replaced by another bloom. The grass around the tree was covered with the fallen petals, creating a blanket of pink.

"Hmm, it really is rather impressive."

Hitomi muttered, walking into the clearing to get a closer look.

"The rumour has it that people would come under the tree to confess and it does not need to be reciprocated in order to work."

Katsuragi explained, slightly cautious of what this tree could do.

"So the higher ups believe the program is involved."

Yamato concluded, to which Katsuragi nodded.

"They do believe so, but there haven't been any proof of it. If the program really is involved, then we might need to call in an entire squad to deal with it."

"Is it really that bad?"

Hitomi asked, to which the two Wolves nodded.

"We had dealt with program infected Shadows before and they are not something just a few people can handle on their own."

Katsuragi explained.

"That one Spawner two weeks back was a hassle I do not want to repeat."

Yamato muttered bitterly. Hitomi had no idea what the two Wolves were talking about and to be honest, she probably did not want to know.

"So how should we approach this?"

Yamato asked, turning to Katsuragi, who was not sure himself.

"In the first place, we are unable to see if the program is indeed affecting the tree unless we have a closer look."

"But if we get too close, we might be caught in the program's influence."

Hitomi pointed out the problem in Katsuragi's plan, which he was fully aware of.

"Exactly. We could get samples if we had the right tools."

At this point, Yamato was starting to get agitated once again at the sight of Hitomi and Katsuragi's close proximity.

"... I'll take a look."

Yamato decided without consulting the two and headed straight for the tree.

"Wha- Yamato! Wait!"

Before Katsuragi could stop her, Yamato had already stepped onto the blanket of petals. But the moment she did, a sudden gust of wind swept through the clearing, sweeping the petals up into a hurricane surrounding the tree.

"Yamato!"

Katsuragi screamed out for his partner but Yamato was caught in the middle of the storm of petals.

"Katsuragi! It's too dangerous!"

Hitomi shouted, trying to pull Katsuragi back.

"But-"

Just as Katsuragi was about to protest, large black shapes started to appear from the ground. The shapes soon formed into large mist like creatures with dark red eyes.

"Shadows!"

Katsuragi and Hitomi stepped back at the clearing became crowded with their enemies.

"Why are they appearing now?

Hitomi gritted her teeth as she pulled out her pistol. Katsuragi pulled out his pistol as well and the duo quickly aimed their guns and fired. The group had not anticipated to encounter any Shadows, and certainly not a number such as this, which resulted in them not bringing along their larger weapons. To make matters worse, Yamato was trapped in the centre of it all and there was no way to ensure that she was all right.

"Dammit! We have to get reinforcements!"

Hitomi said, emptying her gun before reaching for another clip.

"But we cannot leave Yamato!"

"We cannot face these Shadows on our own!"

"But-"

"Move."

A blur of movement shot past Hitomi and Katsuragi, rushing forward past the Shadows, erasing the dark entities as the blurs went past. It happened all too quickly and by the time Katsuragi and Hitomi managed to figure out that they were being helped, the Shadows were all eliminated. Standing in the clearing were two cloaked figures that had the unmistakeable presence.

"... Guardians."

Katsuragi muttered the name of the two mysterious fighters. The strongest warriors of the SSS2. But the one who spoke earlier. That was-

"It is all clear, Kurogane-sama."

One of the cloaked Guardians said, making Hitomi and Katsuragi turn around to face who the guardian was talking to. Walking up to the clear, wearing her two katanas by her hip and exuding the feeling of dread with each step she took, Kurogane Kou, the leader of the Guardians, the reaper herself, had walked into the clearing.

"... So it has come down to this."

Kou muttered, walking up to storm of petals that surrounded the tree.

"... Stand back."

Kou said and the two cloaked guardians stepped back. Katsuragi was about to ask what Kou was planning but before he could even move a muscle, Kou reached for her sword, touched the handle and-

"..."

Kou stood still for a moment, before letting go of her grip on her sword. Did something happen?

"What-"

Just as Hitomi was about to ask, the torrent of petals was suddenly sliced open, dispersing the entire storm back into mere petals. Lying on the ground under the tree was an unconscious Yamato.

"... See to her."

Kou ordered and the two guardians went into, pulling Yamato out from under the tree to where Hitomi and Katsuragi stood.

"She looks fine. Merely knocked out."

One of the guardians said, checking Yamato's pulse.

"No sign of any influence from the Program. We will bring her back to Fort for a proper medical."

The guardian said, lifting Yamato up to carry.

"I'll go with you."

Hitomi volunteered, before turning to Katsuragi.

"You might want to stay behind to ensure everything has ended properly. Nothing spells trouble more than an unfinished report. Don't worry, I'll make sure Yamato is fine."

With that, Hitomi and the two guardians left, carrying Yamato with them back to Fort. Katsuragi turned to look back at the clearing where Kou now stood right next to the tree, placing her hand against the bark of the tree. Katsuragi felt curious as to what Kou was doing, and walked over closer. He noticed that Kou had her eyes closed and, unlike her usual self, seemed to have a rather soothing presence.

"... The girl who died here..."

Kou spoke up out of the blue, making Katsuragi stop in his tracks.

"... She fell in love with a boy... but soon... that boy passed on, leaving the girl all alone."

Kou continued, stroking the bark of the tree.

"... This tree... is the tree under which they confessed to one another... but their love... was not meant to be... But the girl waited... she waited for her love... waited for one who may never return to this World... and so she waited... and waited..."

"... But she died?"

Katsuragi did not understand how someone could 'die' in this World. Judging by how Kou described the story, she must have known the people involved and that both the girl and the boy must have been human.

"Yes... she died... by my hand."

Kou answered.

"... What?"

"I came here... those years ago... I saw a girl... helpless and on the brink of madness... A girl who was in despair and lifeless... and so she came to ask of me... to bind her soul to this tree... to wait for eons beyond measure... and seek the lost love's pleasure... I know not why I did so... perhaps the seeds of sadness I had sown... but bind the soul to the tree... I did so to let her free..."

For whatever reason Kou started to rhyme, Katsuragi did not know. But now he understood. The girl, who was left behind, asked Kou to take her soul and fuse it with the tree. That gave the tree the eternal bloom.

"... I had believed it would be fine to let her be... to stay hidden within the trees... but I had said... should the darkness take hold once more... I will be the one... to end it all."

Kou drew her sword completely this time and raised its blade high above her head. With one clean stroke, Kou sliced the tree in half down the middle. A sudden rush of wind swept through the clearing as the petals started to dance wildly in the air. The tree slowly started to disintegrate, leaving nothing behind. And soon it was all over. The tree and the petals were all gone. Kou sheathed her blade and turned to him.

"... It is always best... for one to say what they want and hope... than to force their will unto others."

* * *

><p>Sitting down on the sofa of the Wolves room, Katsuragi had some time to think about what he had to write down for the report. It was a little too much for him to absorb all at once. Yamato had recovered and the first thing she did was to storm off to the cafeteria. Hitomi had gone back to Camelot after bringing Yamato back, though she did do so rather reluctantly.<p>

"Writing your report?"

Iori asked, taking a seat opposite Katsuragi.

"I don't know how to write it to include the fact that the Guardians intervened."

Since the elusive sixth Division were never meant to be mentioned in any reports.

"You can just write that some wild boar went through and cleared the mess."

Iori smiled, though earning a glare from Mari.

"Just put down that there were more reinforcements."

Mari said.

"The other statements will be enough to tell Yuki-sama that the Guardians became involved."

"Right."

Katsuragi nodded and went ahead to continue writing his report. But then he stopped, and reached into his pocket as he seemed to have something from within. His fingers grabbed onto something small and soft, and pulling it out, he saw that he had a small pink petal. A sakura petal.

* * *

><p>Standing on the rooftop, Kurogane Kou held onto the small pink sakura petal in her hand, looking down at the courtyard below.<p>

"Captain. It is time."

Amatsu Len spoke up from behind Kou. Kou closed her hand, keeping the petal back into her pocket.

"... I know."


End file.
